History of the Rubber Ducky Division
On September 22, 2008 there came to be a glorious occurrence on Planet Bob. The alliance of Rubber Ducky Division was formed. Founded by the original Triumvirate of Damon Sriv, Roseblood and Kirjath_Jearim, Rubber Ducky Division was born of a long and storied history. What happened before In June 2007 an alliance known as WoF (Wealth of Friends) came into existence on the yellow sphere. Just a few short months later, in August 2007 WoF changed their name and came to be known as FINAL (Federation of Independent Nations Aligned for Liberty). Damon Sriv founded FINAL in the hopes of making an alliance where friends could come together and strengthen the alliance through those bonds of friendship. Founding As FINAL continued to grow there became unrest in the government. By April 2008 this unrest resorted in many members of FINAL, including several members of FINAL’s government, to leave and join Atlantic Empire. In the late summer/early fall of 2008, (August/September), some members of Atlantic Empire decided to attempt a coup, although the coup failed. Several members, including Damon Sriv and Kirjath_Jearim left AE. Damon and KJ, along with Roseblood and many of his former Golden Sabres, came together to found Rubber Ducky Division. Immediately upon RDD's inception AXIOM (formerly TSA) merged with RDD. They signed a protectorate with the mighty Echelon and soon were making a name for themselves. The failed Atlantic Empire coup caused a mass exodus from Atlantic Empire in mid-September. This mass exodus of members flocked primarily to Rubber Ducky Division. On September 29, 2008 KJ steppped down from the Trium to become a Minister and appointed FastJohnL (fjl), former AE Trium, as his successor. 2009 For quite some time Rubber Ducky Division was content to hold only their Echelon treaty as they grew. On November 13, 2008 RDD and Echelon upgrades their treaty to MDoAP. This further cemented their close friendship. This treaty would remain active until the end of the Karma War when Echelon was forced to cancel all treaties as part of their surrender. On December 19, 2008 Damon Sriv temporarily takes a leave from RDD’s Trium. He appoints Maxnmike as his temporary successor. On January 19, 2009 Maxnmike steps down and Damon resumes his position as Trium. On February 17, 2009 RDD loses Damon Sirv, one of it’s founders, to FAN. Damon appoints Augusta Antonia as his successor. RDD votes in a new Charter on February 26, 2009. On March 6, 2009 USB (United Sovereign Brotherhood) merged into Rubber Ducky Division. A new official flag is voted in on April 7, 2009. April 21, 2009 is a day that will hold a place of infamy not only for Planet Bob, but for Rubber Ducky Division as well. That was the beginning of the Karma War via NPO DoWing Ordo Verde. The very next day, April 22, 2009, Echelon, living up to their One Vision treaty, announces they will declare war on ANYONE who attacks NPO. The government of RDD gathers to determine what road to take. The course was clear…RDD, bound by their honor and their friendship with Echelon joins the fray the very next day, April 23, 2009 when RDD DoWs RIA for attacking Echelon. In response to the attacks on Random Insanity Alliance by RDD Nexus (57th, CoIN, LEN, and OTF) + TheFed DoW on RDD on April 24, 2009. The decision to honor the treaty does not go over well with many former Golden Sabres, who cannot abide by fighting for The Hegemony. During the first few days of the war approximately 14 nations leave Rubber Ducky Division. On April 29, 2009 RDD receives White Peace and thanks from Echelon. They sit back and begin the long road to recovery. On this day also RDD loses one of it’s Trium, fjl. He leaves to continue the fight and joins Echelon. He appoints Tongo as his successor. Finally after months of brutal fighting Echelon surrenders on July 5, 2009. As part of their terms all treaties they hold must be canceled as of July 10, 2009. This leaves RDD alone on Bob with no treaties. Even though not treatied to Echelon, RDD stands by them and on July 10, 2009 issues a Protectorate to The Independent State of Militaria, a micro alliance formed by Solidus (of Echelon) and several other Echelonians. Seeing the need to cement the friendships they have developed RDD then signs two treaties back to back. On July 27, 2009 RDD MDoAPs with Aurora Borealis. Also on July 27, 2009, shortly after the AB treaty is announced RDD announces a second treaty that day: a MDP with Legions of the Eldar (Eldar). Both treaties are well received not only by the respective alliances, but by Bob in general. On August 1, 2009 RDD once again extends it’s hand of friendship to a newly formed yellow alliance, The Golden Horde. Many alliances were vying for the honor of protecting TGH, but RDD’s obvious good nature and sincerity shone through. Cementing ties in the yellow sphere RDD, signs an ODP with NOVA on August 4, 2009. This ODP remain in effect until September 23, 2009 when NOVA disbands. Roseblood steps down from his position in RDD’s Trium on October 6, 2009. He remains as a member and appoints Woopsi as his successor. On October 7, 2009, just minutes after reset, RDD once again signed a MDoAP with Echelon. This was RDD’s intention all along. Duckies always stand by their friends. As in the summer, fall was very productive for RDD also. In addition to the treaty reinstatement with Echelon RDD had reached the 30k average NS level again, they also, on October 31, 2009, signed an ODP with North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Category:Rubber Ducky Division Rubber Ducky Division